


To Be A Hero

by AshWinterGray



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Hurt Steve Harrington, Protective Party, Protective Steve Harrington
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 09:15:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17557571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshWinterGray/pseuds/AshWinterGray
Summary: Steve Harrington goes missing for three years. Vanished without a trace. But the story he has when he returns is straight out of one of The Party's campaigns. Now he just has to tell them. But how does one share the wonders and adventures of something that has been lost?





	To Be A Hero

            It was 1985 when it happened. When Steve Harrington just vanished. Their searches kept turning up empty, but after the events of Will Byers, no one dared to believe Steve was dead. The government swore they had nothing to do with it, and even Doctor Sam Owens dedicated his time to finding Steve Harrington. Nothing came up. The loss effected people in many different ways.

            Steve’s parents spent countless hours at home rather than traveling. And many nights saw one of the two sitting on their doorstep, waiting. Dawn would find them asleep following those same nights. Many people in the neighborhood took to draping coats and blankets on the colder nights. Other days would find the Harrington’s with one of Steve’s six kids. The kids would tell the Harrington’s stories of their son. It was amazing how someone could look so happy and so sad at the same time.

            Nancy and Jonathan were still together, but some people expected Nancy to blow up like she had with Steve when Barb had gone missing. In fact, Nancy had tried to break-up with Jonathan on a few occasions, silently, because of the rumors. Jonathan would not be swayed and stayed by her side. The two of them, even though they couldn’t afford it, begged Murray Bauman to search for Steve. Nancy blamed herself for the endeavor. Jonathan was there to pick her up, but Jonathan wondered if it had been because of them that Steve left. If he did just leave.

            Murray Bauman wasn’t all that interested when Nancy and Jonathan first came to him. But then the government got involved. So, of course, he had to try now. He searched relentlessly to find the missing Harrington heir. His searches were coming up empty. It was as if the boy had vanished into thin air.

            The six kids searched. They did everything they could, but not even El could find Steve. They thought it might be the Upside Down. But El could still see the Upside Down. Steve was not there. It infuriated them to no end. They refused to believe Steve was dead, and they were willing to fight anyone who said otherwise.

            Hopper had driven himself ragged looking for Steve. Even with Owens help, he couldn’t bring himself to give up. His free time was dedicated to finding Steve, and all of Hawkins knew it. Phone calls were getting less and less at the sheriff’s office unless it was absolutely necessary. Some people thought Hopper mad, other realized it was the only thing keeping Hopper sane.

            Other than a few other people affected by Steve’s disappearance, life in Hawkins went on.

\------------------------------------

            Three long years passed since Steve was, to put it lightly, abducted. Turns out the interdimensional theory was far broader than just his own world and the Upside Down. One night, as Steve was settling down to sleep in 1985, something bright blinded Steve. A being from a different dimension had decided that it needed Steve’s help. Basically, Steve was summoned to another world to be its hero. It took three long years to complete this goal.

            Steve made many friends and lost many others on his journey to save the dimension he was starting to call the Fantasy World. Rather than be a parallel image, it was completely different, and Steve often wondered if the world he was on was actually in his universe. The being that kidnapped Steve (which he dubbed Dave just because it annoyed it) assured Steve he was indeed in a different dimension. The battles were hard, the jokes were fun, the friends were great, the scars were painful, and the cultures were exotic. Steve was graced with many gifts and abilities on his journey, and he knew how to use several weapons now and had several magical abilities. He started to understand El and her powers now that he had these abilities.

            He traveled a land much like people in fairy tales would. Walking, horseback riding, and many other medieval ways of life were introduced to Steve. And honestly, he enjoyed the experience. Though not always at first. He messed up quite a few times, and he wasn’t always perfect. The only thing that really bothered him, though, was that his six kids would have loved this. He was glad they were home and safe.

            His favorite part, however, was when someone “evil” tried to growl out his name. It was really, really hard to make the name Steve sound menacing. Half the people he met started calling him Harrington just because it was hard to growl out his name.

            But after three years, they won. The world of Fantasy was protected. A party was held, to which Steve observed. He got to stay for three days, as was promised. Then, on the third night, he bid his friends goodbye and met with Dave one last time before he was sent back to his world. His home.

            Dave had told him at the beginning that he would not get to stay. And he had accepted that the first night of the party.

            He woke up to being shaken by a man he didn’t recognize before he passed out again.

\-----------------------------------------

            There was a beeping noise ringing in his ear when he finally came to again. It was annoying, and the blaring light he was greeted with when he opened his eyes was giving him a headache. Then there was shuffling all around him and the light was dimmed the next time he opened his eyes.

            His mother was sobbing into his hand, clutching it close. And his father was practically pulling him off the bed and into his chest. Steve was very confused. Befuddled.

            That’s when it clicked. One of the friends he had lost loved the word befuddled. Had used it all the time. Her name had been Yanora, and she was an odd sort of person, but a great archer. And Steve let himself break down as his mother crawled onto the bed and hugged him from behind. He’d made so many friends, had lost many others. And now he had lost all of them.

            “We’ve got you, baby,” his mother cooed. “We’ve got you. You’re safe now. We’ve got you.”

            Steve’s parents were ushered to the side as they checked over Steve. They rebandaged his stab wound, which he forgot he had, and checked his vitals. Then it came to the questions.

            “I don’t remember,” Steve insisted. “Really. I don’t even know how I got here.”

            A complete lie, but then again, he really wasn’t sure how he hopped dimensions. He just let Dave take him places. But it wasn’t like he could tell them what actually happened either. They’d think him mad.

            “Nothing?” Murray Bauman, the man that found Steve, demanded. “You’re covered in scars and you were freezing to death! Not to mention bleeding out! You seriously can’t remember anything?”

            “Mr. Bauman,” the doctor looking over Steve hushed. “Mr. Harrington has clearly been through some type of trauma. Now it made be odd, but it isn’t unheard of for victims of trauma to go through amnesia.”

            Bauman didn’t look like he believed anyone, but he kept his mouth shut and left the hospital room. Steve just kind of drowned out the rest of the doctor’s words and let his mother pull him close. After his adventure, it felt nice to be in her arms again.

            His parents had to step out to have some sort of talk with the doctor they didn’t want him to hear. So Steve was alone, and he was just sort of staring out of the window. They’d managed to get him a room with a view of the field behind the hospital. It was wide, spacious, and it reminded Steve of his travels through large fields. He liked walking through fields, but they were often open. Steve preferred traveling through forests.

            “Ah, kid.”

            The voice came out in a breath, and Steve whipped his head back to the door. Steve couldn’t help but smile as he saw Chief Jim Hopper standing in the doorway. He had missed the chief. But the expression on Hopper’s face cause Steve to frown. It took him a moment to remember that he was laying on the bed without a cover, he had pulled up his pants legs, and that he wasn’t wearing a shirt. His scars were on display for the world.

            “Hey old man,” Steve let himself smile again.

            “Old man?” Hopper snorted, a smile creeping up his face. “Really? First time you see me in three years, and you result to insults?”

            “Yep,” Steve laughed. “Three years has made you old.”

            Something whizzed by Hopper and flew into Steve. Steve was rather surprised with himself. He realized he still had the scars and his physique from the whole adventure, but he hadn’t expected to keep any of his skills. But as the blur shot towards him, he both tensed and relaxed as he took it in. He knew almost instantly it was El.

            “Hey,” Steve smiled as El buried her face in Steve’s neck and curled around him. “Hey, El. Hey. It’s okay.”

            “Couldn’t find you,” El sniffed into his neck. “You were just gone.”

            “It’s okay,” Steve chuckled. “I’m right here now. I’m just fine.”

            El nodded and curled against Steve’s side. Steve’s parents came in the room a few minutes later, but Steve had already fallen asleep curled protectively around El.

            Steve was released late that night with the promise that he would come back in three days to get a check on the stab wound. Steve knew it would be gone before then, completely scarred over. Guilldan, the healer, had a way of making scars go away over a short period of time. But Steve wasn’t going to try and tell the doctors that.

            His father drove them home, but his mother was by his side in the back seat. It was nice to have them both close. That hadn’t really been there through his childhood. It was nice to have them near now.

            Steve wondered if he would remember how to drive as he watched his father.

\----------------------------------

            Sitting on his bed early the next morning, far earlier than anyone should need to be awake, Steve was trying something. His eyes were shut, and he was reaching deep within himself. Meditating in a sense. It was a technique that he had been taught in order to harness his powers, to bring them forth. If he had been in the Fantasy World, he wouldn’t have needed to mediate to use his powers anymore. But he was not in the Fantasy World.

            Opening his eyes, he watched as the magic swirled out from within him and danced around the room. He wasn’t sure if this was a gift or a curse. Dave had left him with a way to remember his time in the Fantasy World.

            The first light of dawn shown into his world and he let the magic retreat back into him.

            With nothing better to do, Steve ventured out of his room. He loved it when dawn came about. He often woke up around dawn and prepared meals for his friends. It gave him a sense of peace, cooking. Peace was something he needed with his travels. He couldn’t help himself as he began cooking. It was different, working on a stove. Normally he just had a campfire to cook by.

            “Steven?” the sound of his mother reached him. “What are you doing?”

            “Cooking,” Steve smiled over his shoulder. “It helps me think. I’m sorry if I woke you.”

            “Well,” his mother smiled. “I wouldn’t say it was you so much as the smell of bacon. Do you want coffee, sweetie?”

            Steve nodded. He wasn’t sure when the last time he had coffee was. Probably with Aaron, the merchant he had befriended. Of course, Aaron had no idea how to drink or make the coffee, so Steve had showed everyone. It was funny to see their reactions.

            “Are you sure you’re alright?” his mother suddenly asked.

            And Steve nodded. “Just glad to be home.”

            She seemed to take that answer and moved on. His father woke up to the smell of coffee, and Steve was quite surprised when his father kissed his forehead. His parents were rather clingy now that he was back. It was kind of weird.

            Steve was already feeling reckless as he sat in his house. For having constantly been on the move for the last three years, being still wasn’t at all peaceful. It made him angsty.

            “Steve?”

            And Steve knew that voice. The same voice who had been there after the fight with Nancy, who had dragged him back into the whole monster mess.

            “Hey buddy,” Steve grinned as he turned to face Dustin.

            Then Dustin was sobbing into his chest. He was taller, older. It was odd, and Steve had to remind himself that he had been gone for three years. He probably looked different too.

            “El said you had scars,” Dustin whispered into Steve’s chest. “Bad scars.”

            “I’m fine,” Steve whispered into Dustin’s curls. “Really.”

            “You were gone forever,” Dustin breathed out.

            And Steve laughed. “Don’t think I was gone that long.”

            Dustin hugged him tighter. “El couldn’t find you.”

            And no, Dave would not have let El find him. He couldn’t have let them interfere in the mission to save his world. Steve clutched Dustin tighter. He couldn’t tell them. Not yet.

            He spent the rest of the day listening to Dustin talk about the last three years. Dave had kept his end of the bargain, much to Steve’s relief. The Upside Down had not come back. That was enough to keep a smile on Steve’s face. Though hearing about how everyone, including Will, was adjusting.

\-------------------------------------

            Steve had to beg his parents to let him go outside. And even then, he had to agree to go with someone. So he was out for a walk with all six kids. Just around town, though Steve would have preferred the woods.

            “If it isn’t King Steve!”

            Steve turned to see Tommy H. walking towards him and the six. He could feel El tighten her grip on his arm as he took in Tommy’s appearance. He frowned. It was hardly noon, and Tommy was drunk. He managed to pull the six kids behind him as the smell of alcohol fell off Tommy in waves as he got closer.

            “It’s been too long,” Tommy preened. “And suddenly you are back from the dead.”

            “Pretty sure I wasn’t dead to begin with,” Steve stated flatly.

            This seemed to make Tommy angry, though Steve had no idea why. And suddenly, Steve was holding Tommy’s fist tightly in his hand. The punch had been a sloppily attempt, one Steve managed to grab easily. He quickly shoved Tommy back and motioned the six kids to keep moving.

            “Run away, Harrington!” Tommy’s screams slurred after him. “We all know you’re rubbish in a fight! Run away!”

            Steve had lived with insults and threats for the last three years. He’d learned to ignore them too, to shut them down. Ignoring them meant staying alive. He’d also learned that those who resulted to insults and threats were often weak. He remembered when he killed-

            He tried not to think of that day. He hated killing. Had only done it a handful of times. But sometimes, as Steve found out, he didn’t have the chance to think of another option, another way out. Sometimes, he was stuck in situations where all he had time to do was kill. There was only one time he had done it deliberately. And he hated himself for it.

            Codan, an assassin for hire, had been hired to kill Steve. Steve, much to his own relief, had slowly learned how to avoid the assassin. But when Codan got frustrated, he took someone Steve was close too. Mavis, a five year old girl. During an attempt to save Mavis, Codan had killed Mavis in front of Steve. Steve had not hesitated in killing the assassin. He regretted his actions every day, but he was never sure what it was he regretted.

            “Steve?” Max asked, suddenly latching on to his other arm.

            “I’m fine,” Steve smiled at the six. “Really.”

            “Tommy got worse after you left,” Mike explained as they continued walking. “Dropped out of college. Got dumped by Carol. Started getting drunk at all hours of the day. No one is really sure what changed him.”

            Except Steve. Tommy dropped out of college. It had been there plan, their goal, their dream to go to college together. Steve had to stop walking as he turned back. Tommy was slumped against the wall, shivering and mumbling to himself. Then Steve was lifting up his old friend and heading for home. The kids pursed their lips, except El, who was whispering something to them. Then they were following Steve home and doing whatever Steve asked as he helped Tommy into a guest bedroom.

            He’d let Tommy punch him later.

\----------------------------------------------

            Everyone in Hawkins saw it. You didn’t even need to know Steve Harrington to realize that something had happened to Steve Harrington. By a month into having Steve back, there wasn’t a single person in Hawkins who believed that Steve didn’t remember what happened to him. It was after a night when Steve snuck out and spent the rest of that night and day in the woods just walking around that his parents finally flipped.

            Which was how Steve found himself with Doctor Owens, everyone else watching from behind glass, as Doctor Owens asked questions.

            “Nothing?” Owens pressed. “You really don’t remember anything.”

            The brain monitors spiked, but even Doctor Owens knew it was because Steve was getting angry. Steve had learned to lie in the other world, had often had to lie. He’d become a master of lying and hiding it. This was nothing compared to what he had to endure in the past.

            “Nothing,” Steve growled this time.

            Doctor Owens sighed and left the room. He could hear the others talking as someone opened the door, but Steve had shut his eyes after ripping off the dumb brain wires.

            “Was it bad?”

            Steve stared at Will for a moment, watching the younger carefully.

            “Your memories, I mean?” Will pressed.

            And Steve shook his head. “No.”

            “Sometimes it helps to talk about it,” Will muttered as he sat next to Steve. “I mean, don’t know what happened to you, but it helps with the trauma.”

            “This is different, Will,” Steve muttered.

            “Is it?”

            Steve didn’t respond, just stared at Will.

            The sessions kept going, and each time, Steve denied all knowledge of what happened to him over the last three years. This went on for four months. Then Steve found himself walking around in the woods with Will. Steve talked to Will the most, though he wasn’t sure why he did. Their talks had gone to confessing fears, and now they were here. Will still had issues going back to Castle Byers.

            “It’s okay,” Steve placed a hand on Will’s shoulder. “You alright?”

            Will nodded and slowly crawled into the fort. Steve carefully crawled into the fort behind Will. Will was stiff as they sat there.

            “You okay?” Steve asked.

            Again, Will nodded.

            “Okay,” Steve nodded back. “Would you like me to talk to you about something? Take your mind off things?”

            Will nodded once more, and the Steve told him. Everything. And Will listened. It felt amazing to get everything off his chest. Will would ask questions, listening in awe as Steve breathed out the events of the last three years.

            “Why me?” Will asked softly. “Why tell me first?”

            “Because of everyone here, you understand the most,” Steve whispered. “Sometimes I think it was just a dream. The good, the bad, the pain. None of it feels real.”

            “Yeah,” Will nodded. “I understand.”

            “I know,” Steve smiled and ruffled Will’s hair. “I wished you could have come. Seen that not all words are bad. That not all things like the Mind-Flayer are bad.” Steve then shifted behind him to a bundle Will hadn’t noticed before. “Now, why don’t we have some fun?”

            Will gaped at the fake, wooden swords that Steve had inside. Next to the wood swords were real swords, and Steve winked at Will as he pulled the wooden ones out first.

            “Practice first,” Steve stated as he pulled Will out of the fort and handed him a fake sword. “My instructor always believed there was no point in a serious wound for idiocy.”

            Jorren had been an interesting man like that. He had been specifically chosen by Dave to teach Steve to use a sword and any other weapon Jorren deemed necessary. He had been a brilliant teacher too. He not only taught power, but grace and humility with each weapon.

            The swords had been easy to obtain. And there was two sets of bow and arrows on their way too. The other weapons Steve wanted would take time.

            “Can you teach me to fight too?” Will asked as he looked away from the wooden sword. “Like, hand-to-hand?”

            “Maybe,” Steve nodded. “But Will, if I do, you must promise me you will never use this to harm anyone unless absolutely necessary. My instructor made me do the same, and for a good reason. I broke the oath once and I have regretted it since.”

            Steve had no trouble trusting Will’s promise. And honestly, the whole reason he was teaching Will was because he wanted the kid to be able to defend himself from the Upside Down if it ever came back. He didn’t exactly trust Dave to keep his promise, no matter what the being said.

\-------------------------------

            It was a month and three days later that had Steve placing an actual blade in Will’s grasp. The boy looked at it in awe as he slowly unsheathed it. Steve quickly whipped out a blade of his own and took a stance. Will did his best, using a sloppier version of a stance Steve had taught him. They swung the blade’s around, and Steve was thankful he was a partial expert because Will was still a bit wild with his swings.

            A blade was clearly not going to be Will’s best weapon, but Jorren had also been insistent that everyone at least know the basics of a blade before using another weapon. And Will knew basics.

            “Not bad for a first time,” Steve sheathed his own sword before moving to help Will.

            “You’re just saying that,” Will scoffed. “I’m terrible at this.”

            “You’re a lot better than I first was,” Steve said as he ruffled the boy’s hair.

            “Will? Steve?”

            The two whipped around to see Jonathan watching them with wide eyes. The two sheathed blades were still in Steve’s grasp, and Jonathan was eyeing them warily. And all Steve could think was that this was not how Steve expected anyone to find out.

            “Hi,” Steve waves nervously.

            They ended up telling Jonathan, Joyce, and Nancy. It also turned out the Will had not been telling his mom when he was going out. So there had been quite a freak out when Jonathan and Nancy got home shortly before Joyce to find Will not home. They’d caught the two women searching for Will on their way back to the house. The three were, clearly, still trying to process everything.

            “So let me get this straight?” Jonathan muttered, as he sat forward. “You were abducted by some being like the Mind-Flayer, that you named Dave. Dave the not-Mind-Flayer basically threw you into his world, which is like a medieval times world, and forced you onto a quest. And for the last three years, you’ve basically been doing a live action version of Dungeons and Dragons?”

            “Yeah,” Steve nodded. “Yeah, pretty much.”

            “Okay,” Joyce nodded, her gaze locked on a section of the floor but not really staring at it. Then it shifted to Steve. “Why have you been teaching my son fencing.”

            Here, Steve sighed. He hadn’t exactly told Will yet either.

            “The deal I made was Dave was that if I saved his world, he would keep the Mind-Flayer at bay,” Steve began. “Now, I don’t trust Dave. And he knows I don’t trust him. I wanted to make sure that if something happened, Will had a way to defend himself. And honestly, I’ve been debating teaching the rest of you. But I wasn’t exactly sure if I would be a good teacher.”

            “Why wouldn’t you tell us?” Nancy asked.

            And honestly, that was one questions Steve had no answer too.

            He did, however, agree to tell Hopper and the kids. There were some mixed reactions there too. But Dustin just _had_ to ask.

            “Did you sweep a princess off her feet and fall madly in love?”

            “Nope,” Steve popped the word. “No princess.”

            “Why not?” Lucas asked. “Isn’t that what heroes do?”

            “In fairy tales,” Steve scoffed. “I am quite positive I lived through this entire experience.”

            “Did you fall in love?” El was the one to ask the fatal question.

            And, yeah, Steve had. Everyone seemed to sense the shift in Steve’s demeanor as he quickly stood up and made for the bathroom. He stopped though. Stopped right in the doorway and looked back at everyone.

            “Her name was Amethyst.”

            Not a princess. Just a girl he met in the forest. Telling her goodbye had been the hardest part. It had also been their first and last kiss. Amethyst had lived in a small cottage in the woods. Her father had once been a knight before a terrible blow was dealt. Her father was found by a family in the woods who took him in, and her father met the love of his life there. Amethyst mother and her family had hidden in the woods for their eyes. A purple color that shown like an amethyst, and the reason her father named her such.

            Even in this world of magic, purple eyes were a rarity. The reason for the eye color had been forgotten a long time ago. But it was a rarity some people believed held a sacred magic. When Steve found the family, he refused to reveal their secret. Then he came across Amethyst a second time but trapped in a cage. Her mother was dead, left behind somewhere with her eyes being sold. And Amethyst was being sold as a whole. Her father was dead, burned with their small cottage. Steve bought her instantly, not wanting to cause a scandal, and became apart of their traveling group of heroes.

            He loved her very much.

\------------------------------------------

            Teaching the group how to use swords was extremely entertaining for Steve’s part, and he finally understood why Jorren had found him so funny. But it also bothered Steve that he was teaching the kids. He made everyone, Hopper and Joyce included, take the oath not to use this knowledge to hurt another unless necessary. Steve still feared what would happen if they didn’t listen.

            Other than that, he was still doing those dumb therapy sessions with Doctor Owens. It got to the point where Steve got so annoyed that he ripped of the brain monitor things and stormed out of the room. It was later when Steve came to meet Doctor Owens of his own accord.

            “If you want to know what happened,” Steve stated firmly. “You have to let me tell you without the eyes of others.”

            Doctor Owens agreed, and later burned the recording he had made once Steve had told him the truth. This couldn’t get out to the public.

            Ever.

            Things were settling, and they were definitely different. For one, Steve’s parents were around a lot more. Which was odd because they used to never be around except for the occasional weekend. Second, he was teaching a bunch of people how to use weapons. Even if he was close to these people, he still found it odd to be teaching them weaponry. Third, he was opting to walk everywhere. Quite literally. It just felt better, and he may not have forgotten how to drive, but it felt better to walk. He still drove the kids around sometimes. But they were juniors now, getting their own licenses.

            Then there was the bag. It had just been sitting on his bed one day when he got back. Waiting for him. Steve hadn’t been sure what to say when he saw it. It was his bag from Fantasy World. The bag Dave had once given him.

            It was a bag meant to be bigger on the inside. It held Steve’s weapons, winnings, and mementos of his time spent those three years ago. And there was enough gold in that bag to make Steve rich. But rather than use the gold, Steve pulled out a single trinket he was attached to. A simple necklace with a ribbon to replace the chain and a small gold locket. It had a strange engraving on it, and Steve never did learn the meaning behind it. He had found the locket a long time ago with a picture that might have been from Steve’s own world. Maybe the 1950’s. It was a picture of a woman, and he had found it on the body of a dead traveler.

            He had hoped to find the woman some day and give the locket back to her.

            He had been wearing it under his shirt for some time now, not really showing anyone. Though he was considering asking Murray Bauman to help him look. It was after he took a shower that someone noticed the trinket.

            His mother nearly had a heart attack.

            His father looked like he was going to faint.

            “Son,” his father managed to strain out. “I think we should talk.”

            The locket once belonged to his father’s best friend in college. In fact, his father was still in tough with the woman who held the locket. Though Steve’s father had never traveled, his best friend would always vanish for periods of time and come back with interesting artifacts. When his friend went missing, Steve’s father searched for others who had been given permission to travel to this other world. He soon discovered that the way had been sealed.

            A week later found Steve returning the locket to Jennifer Bradshaw, wife of the former Henry Bradshaw. Once a fierce travel, he lost his life to the darkness that befell Fantasy Land. The darkness Steve had been summoned to fight.

            “You named it Dave?” Jessica was laughing really hard.

            “Yep,” Steve grinned back. “It annoys him so much. And I had been walking for three days and just went, ‘you remind me of a Dave’ and it stuck.”

            “I can see why _Dave_ chose you,” Jessica smiled and cupped Steve’s face. “In many ways, you remind me of my husband. Free spirited, eager, and a fierce leader. I’m glad you could save something my husband loved so dearly. He always said he would take me some day.”

            “I wish I could,” Steve sighed, reading into the promise. “But my agreement was fix the problem and go home. I don’t think I will ever be able to return.”

            And Jessica just sort of smiled at him.

            “But where is your home?”

**Author's Note:**

> So, I don't know. I might make this a story. Like, actually write out the story of those three years. Maybe. But none of the other characters would be in it. It would be Steve with another group of people. Let me know if you guys are interested.
> 
> I honestly don't think anyone will be interested, so comment if I am wrong.


End file.
